Remember
by blossomjaj988
Summary: Faith, and a dog, brought them together once before. But can it bring them together once again?
1. Chapter 1

April 5th.

A day Anna would never forget.

One that had started off simple enough: breakfast as usual, toast and a cup of coffee to go, a quick kiss from Kristoff as he headed out the door, the walk to work and back after the usual long, busy day.

They were going to go out to dinner. Nothing fancy, but just for fun seeing as neither of them wanted to cook. Plus, Kristoff was getting off early (a rarity) and he wanted to do something nice with this bit of extra time. Though it seemed simple, it was still special even after nearly 2 years together.

It was just a normal, happy, beautiful sunny day.

It was as Anna sat on the couch to eat her snack of chocolate ice cream, waiting patiently for Kristoff to arrive home, that it happened.

Her phone rang, Anna grabbing it immediately and looking to see the name on the caller id.

It was Bulda. Confused, wondering if she had forgotten about getting back to her about dinner with the family that coming Sunday, she answered.

"Bulda? Did I forget about letting you know about dinner this weekend? Because I could have sworn—"

"Anna."

Anna blinked. The voice on the other end of the phone lacked the usual pep, the happy, go lucky feel it always had. It was dark, quiet…hurt.

"Bulda, what's wrong?"

The next sentence made her heart stop, her blood running cold as everything came to an absolute halt. Her eyes widened, all air left her lungs:

"There's been an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

A four car pile up, Bulda had explained at the hospital. Nothing major, no one was killed, but it was Kristoff's truck that had taken the most damage.

"Apparently the car in front of him blew a tire. Poor girl had never experienced it and panicked, swerving and trying to gain control. Kris had tried to miss her but she swerved and he hit her back bumper." Bulda paused, taking a shaky breath, "The truck behind him didn't stop in time and he hit Kris' back end, making him spin and hit dead on with the oncoming car."

The hits had taken a toll on the old truck, having trapped Kristoff in the truck and forcing the responders to use the Jaws of Life.

He had been unconscious, but alive.

Yet, here she sat in the waiting room, knee bouncing in anticipation as she watched the doors for the doctor.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down in worry and fear that the man she loved so dearly was somewhere behind those doors in pain or worse. But knowing that he was still here, heart beating and still breathing, that made her fight down the fear, holding dearly onto that sliver of hope.

 _He's ok._ Anna told herself, watching as a nurse walked out of the door, straight past them and down the hall. _He's not dead. He's alive. He's alive and perfectly fine. He's probably just bruised up a bit, just putting in some stitches to some cuts. That's all. He's ok. He's ok._

Time slowly past, nurse after nurse walking in and out of the double doors, no news or mention of Kristoff from any of them. The freshly painted blue nail polish on Anna's nails were all but gone when a man came through the door and looked around.

Eyes landing on the two women, he slowly made his way towards him. Anna stood, knees shaking as she watched the man eye them both. She watched him take a slow deep breath as he approached and with that she knew it wasn't just stitches and bruises.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, hello."

"Um..hi?"

"I…uh...I'm Anna."

Beat.

"You…you don't remember do you?"

"The name, it's familiar."

She smiled, "That's good, it's something."

Beat.

Two.

"I got it! You live above me right? In the apartments? 4...4 something right?"

Anna took a shaky breath, "Yeah, I-I do. 420. Right above you."

He smiled, "Nice to know one of my neighbors cares about me."


	4. Chapter 4

He remembered the diner, the one just two blocks from his job. He remembered he went there every day for lunch, the usual ham and cheese club sandwich with chips and a soda. The waitress's name was Tiana. The guy at the grill was Navine, her husband.

There was no memory of Anna sitting across from him. There was no memory of him always ordering her chocolate milkshake so it was ready as soon as she came in the door. There was no remembering the hours they spent in that back booth together. The first date spent late at night, throwing fries into the air to see who could catch the most (much to Tiana's dismay). No, it was always just him, he said, him and his sandwich.

The park he remembers clear as day. Always taking Sven to let him run and chase his tennis ball. The smell of the magnolias, the vast great Oaks with their hanging moss, he easily recalled. The path that led from the South end of the park to the far North end was his usual jogging path. The hot dog venue was right at the end and he always picked up a hot dog; half for him and the other half for Sven.

Anna wasn't in the park. There was no recollection of the day Sven had some how gotten the leash out of his grip and sped down the path. There was no remembering how he had found him, tail wagging, tongue hanging out, eating up the attention as Anna scratched his head. There were no picnics, no remembrance of being caught in the rain one summer afternoon, dancing together as they laughed under the drops. The flowers were just flowers, not her favorites that he would pick for her to surprise her, but just simple flowers that he would pass every day.

There were no dates, no late night trips to the grocery store for ice cream, no movie nights, no trips to the fair or the zoo; there was nothing.

There was Anna yes, but nothing more than just Anna; the red headed girl that lived a floor above him. They were acquaintances, just barely friends in his mind who happened to run into each other on occasion.

"The head damage wasn't great but it was enough. You're going to have to be careful and take baby steps." The doctor had warned, "You can't force memories on to him or it'll make him relapse, make him panic in wondering why he doesn't remember. He has to remember on his own. Things can trigger memories; smells, scenes, names. Just give him time and be patient."

Anna wasn't always one for being patient; really she wasn't one for being patient ever. It was always now or never.

But this was Kristoff; her movie buddy, her jogging companion, her go-to for all late night snack runs. Most importantly he was her best friend, her comfort, her heart; maybe having patients wasn't a bad thing. Especially if it meant Kristoff coming back to her.

Yeah, patients...she could totally do it.

Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Tuesday, three weeks after Kristoff had been released from the hospital, when Anna saw him again.

"Sven! SVEN! Will you calm down?"

Anna turned from her mailbox in the lobby of the apartments to see Sven bounding down the stairs straight for her, tongue out as he smiled happily at her.

"Sven!" She said with a giggle, as he jumped up to lick her face. "How are you doing baby boy?"

She hadn't seen Sven since the day Kristoff came home and it seemed the poor dog had missed her company greatly.

Anna saw Kristoff a few moments later, panting as he came down the stairs, leash in hand.

"Sven, damn it, what were you thinking?" He grumbled, finally looking up at Anna. "Oh, hi."

"Hello." Anna said cheerfully, still scratching Sven's head.

"You're uh, Anna right? The one from the hospital?"

"Yep, that's me!"

"I uh, I wanted to thank you, for coming to check up on me."

"Oh," Anna bit her lip, "It was nothing really!"

Kristoff smirked, "Like I said, it was nice that one of my neighbors cared."

 _Neighbor. Just a neighbor.  
_

 _"_ Of course." Anna murmured, looking to Sven as the dog lightly licked her nose.

"Sorry about him." Kristoff said, walking up and latching the leash to Sven's collar. "I don't know what got into him."

"Oh it's fine, he just missed—" Anna hesitated, _Don't force memories_ , then coughed lightly, "He, uh, just wanted to get outside I guess."

"I guess. He likes you though." He said with a smirk, rubbing the dog's head with his hand. "Surprised he didn't scare you."

"Sven? Scare me? Never." Anna said with a giggle, then realizing what she said, "I mean, he always seemed nice the other times I saw you two together."

"Yeah, he's nice but a big ole pain in the ass sometimes."

Sven huffed at the comment.

"Anyways, we have to get going. Daily run."

"Right. Have fun." She smiled as she watched the two leave, waiving at the whimpering Sven as Kristoff nearly dragged him out the door.

"Go on." She whispered, and watched them leave and disappear from view.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how is everything going?" Elsa asked, one late night over the phone.

"It's going I suppose. Works busy and there was a little festival of sorts in the park last weekend."

"That sounds fun! Got you out of the apartment for a bit."

"Yeah, it was alright." Anna sighed, "I saw him there."

There was a pause, "And?"

"And what?"

"Did he say anything?"

"He said hello." Anna closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the site of Sven running to her, Kristoff in tow. He had smiled, asked if all was good, if her day was going well, commented on the weather and then just like that, he was gone.

"Why didn't you try to spend the day with him?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know Elsa it just, didn't feel right?"

"How so?"

"It's just, every time I have seen him he has been...nice."

"Anna, he's always been nice." Elsa deadpanned.

"No, not like this. I mean, before he would be awkward, really unsure what to say and just be a big dork." Anna snorted, "I remember because I made fun of him for it all the time, even after we started dating."

"Maybe he was doing that because you were still dating Hans and didn't want to say the wrong thing? Cross boundaries?" Elsa questioned.

"No, no that wasn't it…well it was a part of it. He was nervous about that whole Hans thing but he was just nervous around me in general cause well, he liked me."

"You know how cautious he was of that whole situation. He didn't want to be the reason for something happening that you would regret or you know, as he said, 'ruin an already good thing'."

"Yeah…good thing he did ruin that 'good thing' or God knows what would have happened."

"Hans would have ended up dead."

"ELSA!"

"What? I didn't say I would do it."

"But you didn't deny it either!"

Anna heard Elsa giggle, "Thankfully we will never know if I would have done so or not."

"Yeah but back to the point. He is still just being nice Elsa. Not the nervous, 'I like you' way he used to be."

"Ok, he isn't being awkward at all?"

"No, he isn't. Don't get me wrong, I would rather him be kind to me than not even acknowledge me but that's all he is to me. After four months of seeing him, trying to be friendly, he is still just nice and short with everything and…I don't know Elsa, it just doesn't feel like the last time."

"This isn't like last time though."

"Isn't it?" Anna fiddled with the hem of her dress, "I mean, it's basically starting over."

"Yeah except this time you aren't with Hans, have already met, dated and now one of you doesn't remember the other while the other is trying to subtly get the other to remember. It's different."

"Yeah, true." Anna snorted, "That was a mouthful. Almost sounded like a plot to a movie."

"I'll send the script to Hollywood next week." Elsa sassed, "Listen Anna, I know it's not easy—"

"That's the understatement of the century."

"But, it'll work out ok? Keep your chin up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Kristoff!" Anna smiled as she came to her mailbox beside him.

"Hi Anna."

Anna bit her lip, "I, uh, hope work was good today."

Kristoff shrugged as he pulled out his mail, "Eh, it was work. Nothing new."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah." She watched him begin to flip through the letters as she checked her already emptied mailbox. Standing on her tiptoes, she peered into the empty box. The small mailbox creaked as she shut it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he hadn't moved.

He hadn't even snuck glance at her.

"Um, I guess I'll see you around?" She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you."

"Say hey to Sven for me!"

"Will do." He murmured.

Anna looked at him for a second before turning towards the stairs. Her heart began to ache as she climbed each step, fighting the tears that burned to come through as she made herself cling desperately to the last ounce of hope.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now nearing Christmas; coming up on almost a year, with Kristoff still seeing her as his neighbor and Anna was nearing breaking. Bringing the blanket closer to her chin as she lay on the couch, she breathed deep at the barely recognizable scent of pine still hidden some how within the fabric.

Saying she missed him was an understatement. More than anything she wished for him to be in her apartment now, holding her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear or laughing at some ridiculous TV show. The way he would smile at her every morning as she woke, full of happiness, care and just full on adoration, was now only a simple "Hello" as the past, a small smirk as he walked off.

If anything that was what hurt the most, that was the pain that made it hard to continue the charade; letting him believe what he remembered was the truth. That there was nothing special between them; no care, no love, no special moments of trust and pure bliss they had shared on multiple occasions. There was none of it.

It was killing her, pretending to not be in love with the man she had not long ago been ready to spend the rest of her life with. Having to resist running into his arms, kissing him until she was breathless, feeling the warmth of his body against hers; filling her heart with happiness and warmth and love. Now, she had to watch him live without her and that was the hardest thing to see.

She had tried to start over; just happening to be at the mailbox, leaving her apartment at the same time just to see him, hoping her face would trigger some memory. She had to hold back from saying too much, bringing up things that as a friend (acquaintance, whatever) she wouldn't know. But it wasn't doing anything. The small conversations and smiles and jokes doing nothing to trigger what they had before.

He just went about his day as he did before he had her; happy and fine as he was while Anna fought tears nearly every day on the thought of him being happy without her in his life.

Biting her lip, staring off out the window as snow gently began to fall, she began to think maybe it was time to let go. Maybe it was time to just let him be, let him live and be happy without her.

She loved him, oh there was no doubt she loved him, but it was like Mama said

"If you love something, let it go."

More than anything she wanted him to be happy. She didn't want to force herself into something that wasn't working. It was obvious that the spark that had been there before, for some reason, just wasn't there now. If this was what he wanted, if this was what made him happy, a life without her, then maybe…maybe it was best.

Closing her eyes, her tears began to fall with the snow as she slowly began to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna's alarm is set thirty minutes later than before, but she can still hear the thunderous footsteps below her and the occasional bark of excitement every morning.

She checks her mail as soon as she returns home instead of waiting till after dinner.

There are no strolls through the park. There are only bowls of ice cream and catching up on the shows she missed or preparing a dinner she'll barely touch.

She hardly leaves the apartment anymore unless it's for work or for groceries. She doesn't want to risk the possibility of seeing him, of seeing his smile.

Not because he's happy without her. Not because she doesn't want to try. It's mostly because if she did see him, she is certain that there was zero chance of her keeping her tears at bay.


	10. Chapter 10

_Something's missing._ Kristoff thinks, as he takes a sip of his morning coffee.

It's not the groceries. He picked those up yesterday and got everything on the list. Even the little things Bulda had messaged him about that she just _knew_ he would forget to write down. (She had been right to assume so cause he had completely spaced on the paper towels and laundry detergent)

It's not the dog food that Sven is happily chowing down upon, though he had nearly forgotten it on his way home the other day.

And it's not Sven, obviously, as the ridiculous goof eats his breakfast like he has never laid eyes on dog food before.

It's not his TV show. That got recorded last night so that's something to look forward to after work.

The bills are paid, the rent dealt with.

No.

Something's off.

Something's different.

There is something missing in his life, like the last piece to the puzzle, and Kristoff can't, for the life of him, figure out what it is.

Everything's been pretty normal.

He's gone to work.

He's had his favorite lunch at his favorite diner.

He's had dinner with his family every Sunday like he always does.

He's walked Sven through the parks, jogged through it several times too, breathing the familiar air.

The only difference now is Bulda makes it a point to call him every day to make sure he is ok. A little thing she did after the accident ("Your Mama can't help but worry dear. I just have to know you're ok").

Still, even with the normality of things, he just can't help but feel that something is not right.

He just doesn't feel…whole.

Kristoff sighs as he looks down at his coffee, losing himself in the steam that comes out of the floral cup.

He had been surprised when he pulled out the ridiculously, over flowered cup from his cabinet for the first time months ago. He had been even more surprised to find a few more stashed away in the back. He used them, every once in a while, when his usually large cups were sitting in the sink.

Kristoff isn't sure what he was even thinking when he had bought the small, girly things.

… _Did he buy the cups?_

Furrowing his brow, he thinks hard and doesn't remember ever buying them. He doesn't even remember seeing them in any store.

Maybe it was apart of the memories he was missing? The doctor had said since he had experienced so much head trauma, he wouldn't remember some things that had happened over the years. There had been some small things he had forgotten (the layout of his apartment for one, Sven's favorite dog food, what exactly he liked on his pizza). Maybe this was one of those memories?

Still, looking down and slowly spinning the cup in his hand (it looks so damn small and he is sure he could easily crush it if he held it tight enough), he can't help but feel that he didn't buy them.

Maybe Bulda gave them to him?

Taking a sip of the coffee, mentally trying not to hold the cup too tight, he makes a mental note to ask his mother about them next weekend when he comes to dinner.

Kristoff stares out the window for a moment, seeing the sun making a rare appearance on this cold January day, then looks back down at the cup.

He can't figure out if it is because of the cup or something else, but there is something stirring in him, in his head; moving and shifting, like the gears on a machine.

It makes him think, wonder, _What is missing?_


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you talked to him?"

"Who?"

Elsa glared from her side of the small table, "Anna."

Anna looked out the window, watching the people pass in the gentle snowfall, avoiding her sister's gaze. "No..no I haven't."

Elsa's glare softened, "Why not?"

Anna shrugged, "I haven't seen him."

"Anna, I know you know his schedule. You could easily run into him. So tell me why haven't you talked to him?"

Sighing, Anna stared down as she began spinning her coffee cup around as it warmed her hands. "He's happy."

"But you're miserable."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you're willing to sacrifice your happiness for his?"

Anna nodded and murmured, "If you love something, you let it go."

There was a small sigh, and Anna looked up as Elsa grabbed her hand. "And if it loves you enough, it'll come back."

Anna's smile was small as she nodded slowly. She didn't realize she had begun to cry until she felt Elsa slide into the booth beside her and wrapped her in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

It's a Saturday, and for some reason, someone thinks it a good idea to be pounding on the wall.

Anna groans as she rolls over, glancing at the alarm clock to catch that it was 9 am.

 _Have they not heard of sleeping in on the weekends?!_ She thinks, pulling the covers over her head.

The pounding comes again, and this time Anna opens her eyes.

It's not pounding she hears, but knocking. Very heavy, rapid knocking.

Slowly, she sits up as the knocking sounds again through the apartment.

She stands, grabbing her phone and sees no miss calls.

 _Ok, so I didn't have plans this morning._ The knocking echoes again, more urgent this time and Anna walks towards the door, curious on whom exactly could be here.

"Alright, _alright,_ I'm coming!" She calls. Mentally she runs through a checklist, not recalling a breakfast brunch with Elsa planned, a meeting for work or conference, and she had paid the rent for that month so that was for sure not Kai.

 _Then who the hell is here?_ Two more knocks are heard before she unlatches the lock and opens the door. She blinks up at the person.

She blinks again.

"Kristoff?"

And that's all she gets out before she is in his arms, tightly being held as he breaths unsteady against her.

For a moment she is completely confused, arms frozen in place beside her, unsure of what to do.

 _It's a dream_ , she thinks, _This can't be real. It's a dream._

But as she feels his arms tighten, his breathing short as he cries into her shoulder, she realizes as tears fill her own eyes that this is real; beautifully, unbelievably real.

She turns to look at his face; scruff just showing, his eyes squeezed shut, face red from tears and it breaks her heart to see him cry but it heals it again to even just see him here like this.

Here, in the flesh, holding her like she had wanted and missed so dearly.

"I remember." He whispers between gasps, eyes opening for just a moment as he looks at her, his hand brushing over her messy hair. "I remember," He repeats, fresh tears forming in his chocolate browns, "I remember."

That's all he says, it's all he is able to say as he breaks down completely, buries his face into her hair, squeezing her so tightly to his body and repeats the two words over and over in her ear; but it's all she needs.

It's all she needs for her arms to wind their way to their familiar place around his neck. For her to release a relieving, happy sob and bury her face into his chest as she breaths him in. The familiar sound of his heart beat reaching her ears, the warmth from his body against hers and it's just too true to be real.

"It's about time." She says with a smile and a small giggle. He either sobs again or laughs, she isn't sure, but he turns his head to meet her lips with his and _God_ had she missed him. When he pulls away, her head is spinning, heart pounding, a hand tangled in his hair and softly brushing his rough cheek.

Kristoff smiles at her, turning to kiss her palm as another soft sob escapes him. He leans forward to press his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as he just takes in the moment. Just breathes her in.

Anna can't help but watch him, still in just complete overwhelming relief that he is here. He is _right here,_ holding her, kissing her, crying as he runs his fingers through her hair and she is so afraid if she closes her eyes, he'll be gone.

So she stares, watching as tears escape his closed eyes, and wipes them gently away. When he opens his eyes, she loses herself in them and she smiles.

-~-

The sun shines from her window down onto them, making his blonde hair shine in the light. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, Anna thinks, so calm and happy.

They had stood in the doorway for God knows how long, clinging to each other and smiling and laughing and just so overwhelmed with happiness. Till Kristoff had realized it may be best to take things into her apartment instead ("You got a lot of nosey neighbors on your floor Feisty-pants" and her heart flutters at the familiar nickname).

Anna knew he had work, but he had chosen instead to sit on her couch, her in his lap under a blanket and just talk. Talk about what he had missed, what she had missed, what Elsa had been up to, what his family had been doing, how Sven was, how work had been, and then it was just quiet.

For a while she had just sat in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers, the comfort of his arms around her. Birds chirped happily outside, the occasional door opening above or below them, cars honking and people chatting as they passed by; the world continued on around them but for now it was just them enjoying the company of the other and soaking it in.

Of course, it didn't last too long till they had found themselves in her bed, Kristoff showing that in fact, he remembered _everything_ (the spot behind her ear that made her toes curl, the spot of freckles on her thigh that always got extra attention, how to move his hips just so that she would nearly scream).

So now here they were. Tangled in sheets and snuggled close to each other, one sleeping while the other watched ("That's not creepy at all" He would mumble later with a grin).

Sleep was coming, Anna was fighting to keep her eyes open at this point but she held off as much as she could. She just couldn't stop staring, stop smiling, and stop believing that he was here. He was finally here, after so many lonely nights and lost hope and sadness. There had been so many dreams of him being with her, of a similar moment such as this, only for her to awaken alone in her bed the other side cold and it merely being a cruel nightmare. She wouldn't sleep the rest of the night, instead crying into her pillow, watching from red eyes as the sun rose on another day.

But this was no nightmare, this wasn't a cruel trick; this was real and by some beautiful miracle, he remembered.

Her cheeks burned again as she smiled at the thought, snuggling deeper into his chest as she finally shut her eyes. With a soft sigh, she let sleep carry her away as one final thought came to her.

Mama was right.


End file.
